


Captain America in Wonderland

by cgibs1650



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, Crossover, F/M, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cgibs1650/pseuds/cgibs1650
Summary: During a garden party in the late 1800's, sickly Steve Rogers is lured away by a strange man wearing a white suit and a red waistcoat. After traveling to another dimension, he meets many strange people that tell him he'll be the one to lead the rebellion against the Red Queen and slay the fearsome Jabberwocky. Does Steve have the strength to do it?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. The Man in the Red Waistcoat

The carriage rocked back and forth as it approached a large mansion. Steve looked out of the window, admiring the flowers that were planted along the path.  
“Now, you know how things are going to go today, right?” came a serious voice, throwing off his concentration. Steve looked over to his adoptive father, Nick Fury. Fury was a stern, but caring man. One of his eyes was covered with an eye patch to mask scars he had acquired many years ago.  
“I’m going to propose to Sharon,” said Steve, almost sounding like a robot repeating things it had many times before. “Because you and her family are business partners, and she’s a woman of my social status.”  
“That’s right,” said Fury. “Sharon is a nice girl, you’ll be very happy with her.”  
“But I’m not sure I want to marry Sharon,” said Steve. “I’m leaving for the military soon anyway, why am I marrying her now?”  
“Because you’re both young, and she needs to be married to you before leave and someone else takes her while you’re gone,” responded Fury. “Also there might be a chance that…”  
Steve stared at Fury, waiting for him to say there was a chance the military wouldn’t take him. Even though he had a plethora of medical conditions, Steve wanted to serve for his country. He also sought out adventure that lied beyond his comfortable life. Although he enjoyed living as part of the upper class society with Fury, he knew there was a whole world of experiences waiting for him elsewhere.  
“I know,” said Steve. “But what if they do?”  
“I’m sure they will,” said Fury, smiling sympathetically at his hopeful son. “However, you need to go through with marrying Sharon, whether you get accepted into the army or not.”  
Steve smiled, nodded his head, and returned to gazing out of the window. 

When Fury and Steve entered the Hill residence, Maria Hill was there to greet them. Behind her was a large garden courtyard filled with people dancing to graceful music. The colors of flowers all around the garden were blue and yellow, and much of the crowd was dressed to match them.  
“Hello, Nicholas, it certainly has been too long,” Maria said, smoothing out her grey dress and nodding her head politely. “And good afternoon to you as well, Steve.”  
“We’re honored to be attending the party today,” said Fury. “And Steve is looking forward to meeting Sharon.”  
“Ah, she’s right here,” said Maria. “Sharon, won’t you join us, darling?”  
A young woman wearing a yellow dress looked away from some guests she was chatting with. She quickly walked to Maria and offered her hand out to Steve. “You must be Steve, it’s very nice to meet you!”  
He awkwardly bent down to kiss her hand. Sharon was as tall as he was, if not taller. Steve bared his teeth in a failed and awkward attempt at smiling. “Very nice to meet you too, Miss Sharon. Um, shall we dance?”  
“Of course, lead the way,” Sharon said, taking his hand.  
As Fury watched the pair walk away, he turned to Maria. “Who was the scientist you were talking about that day? You said he would be here?”  
“Ah, yes, a friend of mine named Dr. Abraham Erskine. He’s a German doctor who thinks he can help out Steve with some of his health problems. The treatments are, of course, experimental, but they could be worth something,” said Maria. “If it works out, Steve may have an easier time getting into the military than you thought.”  
“Thank you for your generosity, but I don’t know if it’s the best idea,” said Fury.  
“Why don’t you ask your son and see what he thinks?” suggested Maria. “Maybe it will help you to know that this is the second experiment. The first was one successful but there’s rumors that this treatment is going to be even more cutting edge. Dr. Erskine is picking only a handful out of many people to use, but I can definitely make sure Steve gets a place if he desires to participate. After the wedding, of course.”

Fury pulled Steve away from Sharon, muttering about some excuse. Steve and Sharon had just finished a dance, and he obviously wasn’t having fun.  
“I have something to tell you,” said Fury.  
“Good news or bad news?” asked Steve.  
“Definitely good news. Maria Hill just told me that she knows a doctor who’s running some experimental treatments on those with the same health issues that you do. He could be able to help you. His name is Dr. Erskine, he’s over there.”  
“And that would increase my chances of getting into the army, if any of the treatments work,” said Steve, a hopeful smile spreading across his face. He looked over to where Fury had pointed and saw an older, but kind looking man. However, behind Dr. Erskine, Steve saw a strange man that he hadn’t seen before. The man’s red and white clothes stuck out like a sore thumb among the crowds of pale yellow and blue.  
“Who’s that?” asked Steve, pointing to the man in the red waistcoat and looking back at Fury.  
“Who’s who?” asked Fury, looking to where Steve was pointing.  
“That man with the-“ Steve began. However, he stopped talking when he turned around and noticed that the man was no longer there. “No one. I just thought I saw someone I didn’t recognize.”  
“Don’t point, someone’s going to think its rude. So, anyway, when you marry Sharon, Maria said she would make sure you got a place in the experiment. Even if the treatment goes on the market, its going to be very expensive. Maria said that after the success of the first round of experiments, people are lining up to be part of the second round. But, Maria can get you a spot in the second round,” said Fury.  
“There must be some way I can work with him while, you know, not being married to Sharon,” Steve said.  
“I thought we agreed you were going to give her a chance,” said Fury, a look of exasperation appearing on his face.  
“Yes, but during our dance, she was incredibly rude. Its not that I don’t like her, and I’ll always be kind to a lady, but I just don’t think I can marry her.”  
“Steve,” started Fury. “If you don’t get your ass to that gazebo over there and propose to the girl-“

A few minutes later at the gazebo, Steve knelt down on one knee. “Miss Sharon, you are a true vision of loveliness. Plus, you’re a very kind and intelligent woman. And I…”  
Sharon nodded back to Maria Hill and smiled at the crowd before them. She did look quite beautiful in her pale yellow dress, but something else caught Steve’s eye. In the gardens behind Sharon, there was none other than the man with long, blonde hair, and a red and white waistcoat. He pointed to his pocket watch and dashed back into the gardens. Sharon frowned a bit when she realized that Steve was looking behind her instead of at her. She cleared her throat, as if asking for him to get on with the proposal. He glanced at Sharon, and then at the strange man who was still running through the gardens.  
“I-I’m sorry, I need a moment,” said Steve.  
Everyone watched speechlessly as Steve rose to his feet and dashed off into the gardens. The blond-haired man ran through the Hill family’s gardens and to the forest that surrounded the estate. He ran as fast as his feeble legs could and tried to control his breathing. Jumping over roots and ducking under branches, Steve never lost sight of the bright red waistcoat. Suddenly, the man ran into a clearing beyond the woods. Steve stayed hidden behind a tree as the man looked around, and then stood still. He raised his hand up, and all of a sudden, there was a bright beam of light from the sky. When the rainbow colors hit the ground, it caused dust to fly into Steve’s face. He coughed, and he worried that it was going to trigger an asthma attack. Luckily, he was okay, but the light was gone by the time he stopped coughing.  
The man with the red waistcoat was also gone, but the ground where the rainbow beam hit seemed to be damaged and smoking. Steve began to cautiously approach the place that the light had struck the ground. There were strange designs burned into the soil where the man should have been standing. Steve looked up to the sky, but saw nothing. He kneeled down to get a better look at the figures etched into the ground, but it was just then that he felt a sensation of heat surround him. He jumped to his feet and looked around to see that he was encapsulated in a film of rainbow light. He was almost blinded by the brightness as he felt panic spread through his chest. Before he could run away, he felt himself being lifted to the sky.


	2. Curiouser and Curiouser

Rainbow light encapsulated Steve as he was lifted into the sky. Blinding light prevented him from seeing too far away, but there seemed to be stars all around him. The purple and blue hues of the cosmos surrounded Steve on all sides, until he couldn’t tell which way he was going. As soon as it has begun, Steve landed on a hard surface. The floor was cold to the touch, like smooth floor tiles. With a groan, he slowly rose to his feet. The room surrounding him had ornately carved wooden walls. The light from the candles that lit the room reflected off the polished checker board floor. Steve got up and brushed off his light blue suit. Where was he? What had happened when the beam of light hit him? That’s when he noticed a bottle labeled “drink me” on a table to the left. Steve grabbed the bottle and popped off the cork. The glass bottle contained a blue liquid, which smelled like a musty and unused room. He grimaced at the smell, as it seemed strange and unnatural. He wasn’t about to take a chance on it.  
The walls were blank, except for a door on the right side of the room. Steve ran to it and tried to open the door, but realized that it was too heavy to open. He turned the doorknob and pushed on the wooden door as hard as he could, but the door barely opened. Light streamed in between the doorframe, and Steve could hear the sounds of chirping birds. After several tries, Steve realized there was no use. He looked back to the glass bottle that contained the blue, odd smelling liquid. After checking around the room one last time, Steve decided that his only choice would be to drink whatever was in that bottle. He slowly lifted the glass bottle from the table again and closely examined its contents. The cork came off with a small pop, and the foreign smell of the serum wafted into the air.  
Steve slowly took a sip of the liquid, which tasted absolutely horrible. He coughed and shook his head, reeling from the terrible taste. Suddenly, Steve felt his muscles begin to grow. All at once, his blue suit became tighter. What was happening? Trying to conceal his panic, Steve watched the ground get farther away as he grew taller. When the transformation stopped, he scurried over to the door. His body felt different, and he almost felt more confident. He could breathe better than he ever had. Steve tried to open the large, heavy door one more time. To his surprise, the wooden door easily opened, letting in the fresh breeze of the outside world. The vast world in front of him was a bright and sunny forest.

“I told you two he’s the right one,” said the blond-haired man.  
“Who are you?” asked Steve, looking at all three people.  
“Thor Odinson,” said the man that Steve had followed here. “And you must be Steve?”  
“Yes,” said Steve. He wondered how they knew his name.  
“Finally!” said the man that was next to Thor. “I’m Bucky, and this is Sam. We’ve all been waiting for you.”  
Sam, who was on the other side of Thor, looked shocked. “You said I could do the introduction this time.”  
“We never agreed on that,” said Bucky.  
“We did,” said Sam.  
“We didn’t,” argued Bucky.  
“Please ignore them,” said Thor.  
“What is this place?” Steve asked, looking around the forest. There were flowers all over the ground, and dragonflies floated through the air around him.  
“Welcome to Underland, Steve,” said Thor. “We’ve been waiting for you! Let’s go ahead and start the journey to the White Queen’s castle.”  
“Who’s the White Queen?” asked Steve.  
“I’ll explain on the way,” said Thor in his jolly voice. He looked at the golden pocket watch that was fastened to his waistcoat. “Come on, follow my lead! We’re already a few minutes behind schedule, I can’t be late for my appointment. It always seems as if there’s a matter I have to attend to.”  
“Wait, why are we going to the White Queen?” asked Steve.  
“Because you’re destined to be her champion!” exclaimed Sam. 

Suddenly, Steve heard a roar off in the distance. Thor, Bucky, and Sam stopped in their tracks. They exchanged worried glances, which made Steve feel uneasy.  
“Come on, we need to-“ started Thor. He was interrupted when they heard the sound of gigantic footsteps running towards them.  
“We need to run!” yelled Bucky.  
“Why?” asked Steve. “What is it?”  
“It’s the Hulk!” said Bucky as a large, muscular, and green figure came into view between the trees.  
Steve had gotten a good enough look at the creature to see that it was dangerous. The others started running, and Steve trailed behind them. He could run faster now than ever before without his legs giving out of his chest constricting. The Hulk was faster than the group, as Steve could hear its thunderous footsteps getting closer. No matter what he heard, he didn’t dare look back at the creature. All of a sudden, the footsteps disappeared behind them. The Hulk had jumped forward and landed right in front of them. Steve turned to run the other direction, but there was an army closing in on them from behind. Thor stood in front of the creature and held his hand up to the sky.  
“What are you doing?” Steve shouted to Thor.  
“Just wait and see,” said Bucky. Just then, a large hammer flew through the air and hit the green beast over the head. It howled in pain and grabbed its head.  
“Run, Steve!” said Thor. “Run as fast as you can!”  
“Find Killian,” said Bucky. “He’ll tell you what to do!”  
“You’ll find him in the misty part of the forest, you’ll know you’re close when it gets warmer,” called Sam.  
Steve ran away from the trio, who were now all fighting the Hulk. Bucky had taken off his coat to reveal that one of his arms was made of metal. Sam’s backpack had unfolded itself to become rusty, metal wings. Steve wanted to stick around to see what happened to them, but he decided to run away. What was happening? Who was trying to capture them? A million questions ran through his head as he sprinted through the forest. Sam had said to follow the mist, and follow the heat. And who was Killian? Why was he supposed to talk to him?  
Steve continued to wander through the forest, which was starting to feel more dark and ominous. The trees got larger and closer together. However, Steve continued to keep going. As he was walking, he heard something snap behind him. He whipped around to see nothing but mist behind him. After scanning to surrounding area, Steve turned back around to face the path in front of him. There was a man standing just ahead of him that was dressed in faded, but regal, green and gold outfit. He had a large smile, black hair, and piercing blue eyes. Steve stumbled backwards with fright at the stranger’s sudden appearance, but caught himself before he fell. He rubbed his eyes, and the man was gone.  
“This way,” came a whisper that sounded like it was in his right ear.  
“Who’s there?” shouted Steve.  
“This way,” hissed the voice. “Do you want to see Killian or not?”  
Steve looked around to see where the voice was coming from. “Where are you?”  
“Above you,” the voice said with a sigh.  
With a start, Steve looked at the trees above him. The dense branches left little room for the sunlight to shine through. Standing on a large tree branch was the man who had disappeared from the path in front of him. “Who are you?”  
“I’m Loki,” the man said, flashing a large grin. “And you must be Steve.”  
“How does everyone know my name?” asked Steve.  
“Because we’ve all been waiting for you to end the reign of the bloody Red Queen,” Loki said matter-of-factly.  
“And how would I do that?” asked Steve. “Ever since I’ve gotten here, that’s all I’ve been told. But I’ve never been anyone champion before, why am I destined to bring an end to the queen’s reign?”  
“If you’re the right Steve, of course,” said Loki. “I know some people that can explain everything to you. That’s why my brother sent you to Killian. Now, if you would excuse me, I must see what became of my Thor and his friends after the Hulk attacked.”  
“Wait, Thor is your brother?” asked Steve.  
“All will be explained later,” said Loki. “I was trying to keep our interaction short, go the way I was telling you to and you’ll find the mushroom grove. Oh, and do be careful, Killian isn’t one that I would want to cross. He has, well, a bit of a hot temper.”  
Before Steve could say anything else, Loki disappeared.


	3. Who Are You?

It felt like a couple hours that Steve had been wandering around the forest. The forest was, in fact, starting to get warmer, so Loki had led him down the right path. There were large mushrooms starting to grow in the humid climate. They were larger than any mushrooms he had seen in his world.   
“Who are you?”  
Suddenly, Steve turned around to see someone sitting in a grove of the large mushrooms. The man had on a white suit, but had no shirt on underneath his coat. He was slim, but muscular, and had a chest covered in dragon tattoos. He must have been the one who had spoken. Steve was about to ask the man a question, but as he opened his mouth, the stranger held up his hand to stop him. The man with the dragon tattoos took a sip from a glass he was holding. Steve watched as his eyes and face glowed orange and he exhaled smoke out of his mouth and nose.   
“Who are you?” repeated the man as Steve wafted the steam away from his face.   
“Who are you?” Steve shot back.   
“Who am I? That’s no concern to you as of now,” said the man, once again exhaling smoke from his nostrils and mouth. “Now, who are you?”  
“I’m Steve, Steve Rogers,” replied Steve, getting slightly annoyed with the steam that was swirling around his face. The man seemed more like a dragon than a person.  
“Ah, the first step towards greatness is to be honest. Or, at least that’s what my old man used to say,” the man said with a chuckle. “If that truly is your name, of course. They say a man named Steve is going to be the one to save this land from the rule of the Red Queen.”  
“Well, if honesty is the first step towards greatness, why don’t you be straightforward with me and tell me your name too?” asked Steve.   
The man rolled his vibrant orange eyes. They shined brightly in the dark mist, almost like a lighthouse in a stormy sea. “My name is Aldrich Killian. You must have heard of me before, I’m well known for my scientific discoveries.”  
“I’m sorry, but I can’t say I have,” said Steve. “Thor, Bucky, and Sam told me that I should see you. They said you would know more about what I’m supposed to do here.”  
“In that case, welcome to Underland, Mr. Rogers,” said Killian, rising from his mushrooms. “You are the one destined to slay the Jabberwocky on the Frabjous Day.”  
“The Frabjous Day?” Steve asked.  
“Yes, the Frabjous Day,” snapped Killian, steam billowing out of his nose and mouth. “Try to keep up, boy.”  
“Can you stop doing that?” Steve asked, waving the steam away from his face.   
Killian shot him an amused look. He reached behind one of the large mushrooms and pulled out a scroll. “According to the Oraculum, Mr. Rogers, today is the day that you arrive to Underland. You came from a garden party. Let me guess, fleeing an arranged marriage proposal?”  
“How did you know?” asked Steve. “And you never explained what the Frabjous Day is.”  
“The art of conversation lies in listening, Mr. Rogers,” Killian said, an edge of frustration returning to his voice. “That’s what my father always told me, at least. Now, where were we? Ah yes, you’re someone that focuses on self improvement, are you not?”  
“I consider myself so,” said Steve.  
“Then slaying the Jabberwocky will be the perfect opportunity for self improvement. In two day’s time, you will find the vorpal shield, wear the sacred armor, and go to the White Queen. Then, you will use the shield to slay the dragon on the Frabjous Day. You seem, well, quaint for a champion. But, I’d love to see where this goes,” said Killian, his eyes glowing with fascination.  
“What if I can’t slay the, uh, Jabberwocky?” asked Steve. He didn’t believe in dragons, but at this point, Steve wasn’t surprised by anything.   
Killian shrugged. “Failure is the fog through which we all glimpse triumph, I suppose. Now, anymore questions?”  
“Yes, several,” said Steve. “What does that calendar tell you about me?”  
“Curiosity killed the cat, Mr. Rogers. You got what you came here for. Now leave me and my brothers and sisters in peace. Oh, and if you stumble across the Hatter, please tell him that I still hate him,” said Killian, blowing rings of steam from his mouth.   
“Why?” asked Steve. “Who is the Hatter?”  
“Goodbye, Mr. Rogers,” said Killian, leaning back on his mushrooms. The ten rings on his fingers glistened in the light as he again rose the cup to his mouth. “Mr. Savin, please escort our guest out.”  
In the dark, misty forest that surrounded Steve, orange eyes started to appear. As an intimidating man walked out of the shadows, Steve started to run away. His newfound strength allowed him to run faster than he ever had before. To his knowledge, the man had not chased him any further than to the edge of the grove. Steve reached an even darker part of the forest, and stopped to catch his breath.   
“Did he say you were the right Steve?”  
Steve jumped, frightened by the sudden noise. He turned around and sighed with relief when he saw that it was just Loki behind him.   
“Are the others alright? Did the Hulk catch them?” asked Steve.  
“I’m afraid that he did. Sam and Bucky were brought to the Red Queen. Thor escaped because he couldn’t be seen with them,” said Loki.   
“Why not?” Steve asked.  
“My brother had to go back to the Red Queen. He is one of her servants, but he works against her,” said Loki. “If Clint saw him fighting alongside Bucky and Sam against the Red Queen’s forces. Clint is her military commander, and he’s very good at his job.”  
“Did you ever work for the Red Queen?” Steve asked when he saw Loki’s worried expression.   
“Yes, I did,” he said. “I was her magician, an entertainer of sort. My brother was more of a warrior and messenger for her. However, I found a forbidden spell book, and I learned the arts of teleportation and shape shifting. Because of this, I was able to escape. But, Thor was not so lucky. I tried to bring him with me that night, but she caught us. I teleported away, but I didn’t know how to teleport another person. I always planned to go back for him, but I haven’t had the opportunity.”  
“I’m so sorry,” said Steve. “When the uprising against the Red Queen happens, we’ll be sure to set him free.”  
“When you slay the Jabberwocky, most of our problems will be solved,” said Loki.  
Steve tensed at the mention of slaying the Jabberwocky again. Everyone was depending on him to do this, but he had never fought a dragon before. He didn’t know where he was, and he just wanted to go home, but now he had the pressure of everyone counting on him.   
“As much as I want to help everyone, I just don’t know if I can slay a dragon,” said Steve. “Why can’t you do it? You seem very powerful with your magical abilities.”  
“I can fight in hand to hand combat. But I don’t know any offensive spells, just defensive ones,” said Loki. “So I won’t be able to slay the dragon with my skills. Besides, the Vorpal shield is the only thing that can kill the Jabberwocky, according to legends. At least talk to the White Queen, will you?”  
“Alright,” said Steve. “I’ll visit her and see what she has to say.”  
“Splendid! Let me take you to see one of my friends,” said Loki. “He can help you reach the White Queen’s palace. I don’t know the way there, but he does. He used to work for her.”  
“Who is ‘he?’” asked Steve.  
“The Hatter, of course,” said Loki, followed by a wide grin.


End file.
